GR's Hetalia TRUTH or DARE
by Gameraider100
Summary: Hmm . . . I seem to have called all the nations for a little game of Truth or Dare . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO GUYS, G.R. HERE!**_

_**I have visited many Truth or Dare Hetalia Fanfics, and I have made requests and they are never answered . . . . has that ever happened to you? Well, I have decided to make my own Truth or Dare Fanfic.**_

_**Here is how it works:**_

_**-Make a request to my PM box, NOT THE REVIEWS! (I always check it! **__**)**_

_**-And I'll consider them, but don't them too, HEAVILY inappropriate, or think of another request (I'm one of those few Hetalia fans that are kind of neutral about Hetalia pairings) **_

_**-But all the same, I'll consider them, 'Kay? **_

_**-I'll be updating every weekend, or whatever day school isn't there to breath down my neck.**_

_**-I can't WAIT! :D**_

* * *

Night.

Steps could be heard throughout the hall, a slow shadow moving towards the house phone. A soft hand grasps it, along with a phone book that sat next to the phone. A few pages were flipped and a finger began to tread along the ink markings. The phone was picked up, the buttons squeaked as they were pressed. The phone was raised to someone's ear . . . . it hummed then a click was heard,

"Hallo?" came a nasal-like voice on the other line, the caller smiled, "Hallo yourself Prussia, this is G.R. I was wondering if you are interested in a little . . . uhh . . . game . . . I want to play . . . and I would like to have you call the others for it too . . . you don't mind . . . . do you?"

"You mean you want me to call "everyone?" Prussia asked.

"Not, "EVERYONE" Just call the following guys that have actually made an appearance . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

GR begins to flip through the request that was just shipped in.

She reads the request,

" . . . Oh . . . THAT vid . ."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

"O.K. PEOPLES! This request had just come in-

"WHO THE HECK HATES POPCORN?!" shouted America, who was actually at the moment eating butter-covered popcorn, along with his hamburger and Coke.

GR groaned, "America, really now?

America reclined back into the couch, dropping some slivers of butter onto England, "OI! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"HEY, SHUT UP OVER THERE!" shouted Switzerland.

"HONHONHON, don't worry Angleterre, I can lick-

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, FROG!" England screeched, slapping France.

The rest of the crowd was becoming roused, GR pinched the bridge of her nose, "Geez, why did you request "everyone" to be here to watch the video-

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Thank the Lord, Prussia dragged Germany to the Truth or Dare game today.

"GR IS TRYING TO GET THIS STUPID GAME STARTED AND YOU DUMMEKOFFS ARE MAKING IT DIFFICULT FOR HER, SO SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MUNDS!"

It was all quiet, except for the occasional "Ve~s" and a certain Italian being completely oblivious to the situation because of a noodle being stuck between his teeth.

Germany sat down, "There, it's done, you may continue GR."

"Danke shon, Germany," GR said smiling. She cleared her throat.

"Okay! This request says the following:

**-"I dare everyone to watch "don't hug me I'm scared"**

Silence.

America blinked, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy," he turns to England, who was at the moment trying to merge with couch with a deep, red blush on his face.

"Isn't that "your" video?"

All eyes went to England.

"KESESESESESESE! I have seen that video!"

"Si, so have I, kind of strange," commented Spain.

GR clapped her hands, "Well! Seeing how some of you are familiar with the video, let's watch it!"

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

_(video starts)_

America: "I have to go through this again?"

England: ". . ."

France: "Hmmm?"

China: " Huh, nothing is really happeneing?"

Russia: (smiling)

Italy: "Ve~ What is this?"

Romano: "It's something stupid, shut up, fratello."

Germany: " . . . ."

Prussia: "Kesese . . ."

Spain: "This again?"

Austria: (sighs irritably)

Hunagry: "It's kind of cartoonish, it's sweet."

Japan: (watching intently)

Taiwan: "Aww, it's cute."

Iceland: " . . ."

Norway:" . . ."

Finland: "Ha Ha, it's cute!"

Sweden: " . . . ."

Denmark: "It's boring."

Sealand: :3

Ukraine: ?

Belarus: "What is this crap?"

Lithuania: "This video isn't so scary."

Poland: "Uhh . . . this is like TOTALLY boring."

Latvia: "It's kind of nice!"

Estonia: "Uhh . . . it's really not so nice."

Switzerland: "I can't believe I'm doing this . . . ."

Lili: "It's okay Big Brother, I'm watching it with you."

Greece: (snoozin')

Turkey: "Hmph!"

GR: (awaiting the terror)

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRRGRGRGRGRRRGRRGRRGRGRGRGR GRGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRRGR-

(_later in the demented part of the video)_

America:"STOPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTOPT HEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEV IDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEOSTOPTHEVIDEO!"

England: (facepalm) "Why did my own people make this?"

France: "MON DIEU!"

China: "O_O AIYAH!"

Russia: (still smiling)

Italy: "VE~ IT TURNED SCARY!" DX

Romano: "SPAIN, DAMMIT HELP MEEEE!"

Germany: "O_O"

Prussia: "KESESESESESESESESESESESSESESESESESESESESESEHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Spain: (covering eyes)

Austria: WHAT IS THIS?!

Hungary: "Oh My!"

Japan: (shaking with fright)

Taiwan: O.O

Iceland: ". . Uhh . . ."

Norway: "This video is worse than my "Fox" video."

Finland: "OH MY!"

Sweden: (growling because Finland got scared)

Denmark: "IT'S CREEPY!"

Sealand: 0.0

Ukraine: D,X

Belarus: "What is this crap?"

Lithuania: "STOP THE VIDEO, PLEASE!"

Poland: "AAHHHHH, THIS IS TOTALLY UNCOOL, MAN!"

Latvia: "WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Estonia: (covering eyes)

Switzerland: (obviously pissed while he is holding a frightened Lili)

Greece: (still snoozing)

Turkey: (taking off his mask) MOTHER OF ALLAH!

GR: (hiding somewhere)

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

"Well, ha ha, uhh thanks for reading request, everybody kind of "enjoyed" it, even though Switzy and Sweden are kinda pissed right now heh heh . . .


	3. Chapter 3

GR begins to flip through the next request.

She reads the request,

"Oh there are several . . . . . OOOOHHHHH MAN THIS'LL BE GOOD!"

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

GR looked over to see Belarus sneaking behind Russia, who was sitting next to China at the moment, she cleared her throat,

"ALRIGHT! I have just picked up a new request!

GR unfolded the reviews in her hand, This person has actually sent in THREE reviews, and they seem to be dares . . ."

Prussia waved his arms crazily, "Is one of the dares for the AWESOME ME?"

"Sorry Prussia, nein, each dare goes to:

-America!

-Belarus!

-Austria!

Prussia leaps up to stand on the couch. He immediately brings his eyes to the aristocrat, "OOOOOHHH SPECS! YOU HAVE TO DO A DARE! KESESE! WHAT IS IT?"

GR grinned, and because Prussia happened to be her most favorite character of them all, she announced loudly, "Austria MUST ATTEMPT to play a "Heavy Metal Song" on the piano!"

Prussia Kese'd loudly. Austria abruptly stood up, "NEIN! There is no WAY I can do THAT!"

Prussia stepped down from the couch and slyly moved behind Austria, grasping his shoulders as if he were expecting Austria to run from him, "Aww, come ON, Specs! You have to give the fans what they want."

Austria stared at Prussia with a look of horror and irritation mixed in. GR leaned against the wall, smirking, "Prussia is right."

Austria groaned and covered his face, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

GR looked back to the reviews, "Now for the DARE for Belarus!"

The lady-nation looked up at the call of her name, obviously irritated that she was interrupted in the pounce on her older brother.

She grunted, "What crap does this person want me to do?" Russia flinched at the sound of her voice. GR grinned, "Well the DARE says that you have to kiss someone-

"IS IT MY BIG BROTHER?!" She immediately wrapped her arms around Russia, making him scream, like ACTUALLY SCREAMED.

"Ahh . . . no, it is someone else . . ." GR replied.

Belarus was puzzled. GR continued, "It is Lithuania."

Lithuania jumped from his seat with blush evident in his face and his eyes glowing with excitement, "REALLY?!"

Russia was attempting to pry himself free. "WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO KISS A COWARD! SCREW THE REQUESTER! I AM GOING TO KISS MY BIG BROTHER!" Belarus cursed. Russia was crying now.

GR gave a facepalm to herself, "Anyway, the last request is for you America!"

America looked up from his iPhone, now chewing a pack of bubble gum, "What is it, HOPEFULLY it is not anything DISTURBING like the LAST request."

GR chuckled nervously, feeling pitiful, "Actually it is more disturbing . . . you have to eat something made by England."

The whole room went silent.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

America stared horrified at GR, then slowly turned to England who now had a sinister look of a happy devil.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

He turned back to GR, "GR, p-please tell me you read that request wrong."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRRGRGR GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

America stared gravely at the plate of burnt scones being held by England . . . did that one have a spot of mold?

England held one in front of America's mouth, "Come on, open up!"

America looked hesitant. France turned to GR, "I think this asking to much, do we have to?"

Sealand was pinching his nose, "GEEZ! They smell revolting!"

Italy was sobbing into Romano's chest, "WAHHH! AMERICA IS GONNA DIEEEE!

The others were either holding their noses, or hiding their eyes from such a sight, or just groaning. England pushed the scone closer, "Come on, for ME! EAT IT! The requester SAID SO!"

America sighed, his mouth began to open, GR began to drumroll, "IS AMERICA GOING TO SURVIVE?"

America 's mouth slightly opened wider and **WIDER AND WIDER AND WIDER AND THEN ENGLAND SHOVED IT IN, MAKING AMERICA COUGH AND MUFFLE THROUGH THE LARGE, AND FORCED OBJECT, SPIT SOAKING THROUGH!**

_**(A/N You dirty-minded people)**_

America sat up, pushing England away, he coughed and spat out the half-eaten scone, he wiped his mouth, "GEEZ ENGLAND! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

GR smiled widely, "HALF THE SCONE IS GONE!"

Everyone acted as if they were retching, "MON DIEU, DISGUSTING!" France exclaimed. Spain ran up the stairs to the bathroom, with Denmark, and Turkey following closely behind.

America let the scone drop to the floor, "I need to brush my teeth."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO KISS HIM!" Belarus screeched. Two chairs were set up, one being across from the other, both Lithuania and Belarus sat face to face.

GR sat closely nearby, "Aww come on Bela, this for the readers! It is just ONE, little kiss."

"One little kiss I was saving for my RUSSIA," Belarus spat. Lithuania looked hurt, "But Belarus- The dagger-wielding nation whipped back to him, "I SAID-

Kiss.

The two heads were grasped by a hands and were brought together into a forced, sloppy, smooch, Belarus's dark, blue eyes widening into dinner plates, and Lithuania blushed heavily. GR looked up and smiled, seeing who it was that made this impossible thing possible.

"_Spasibo_, Russia," GR thanked.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

Austria now sat at the piano with a nervous face. Prussia whipped out his iPhone, "HEY, can I record this?" Germany shook his head, "Austria is camera shy, Bruder-

"EXACTLY!"

Austria turned helplessly to GR, "GR, how can I do THIS? I don't exactly listen to . . . heavy metal. That kind of music is a monstrosity!"

GR turned to Prussia, "You wanna "help" Austria with this?"

Prussia wasted no time moving towards Austria, grasping the aristocrat's wrists, "JA!"Austria began to feebly squirm against Prussia's strength.

"Well "Me!" you were hoping for this to be interesting, weren't ya?" GR smirked.

Prussia raised Austria's delicate hands, making him seemingly vulnerable, "KESESESESESE!" Prussia roared as he brought down Austria's hands towards the keys, turning the once-beautiful-piano sounds into a blast of hellish, convoluted, untimed, mess of musical notes.

Everyone clamped their ears from the sounds.

Austria was begging Prussia to stop and crying out for Hungary's help.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Yes Hungary was there, but she was at the moment engrossed in yaoi mangas that Japan supplied her with earlier.

. . . .

. . . .

GR said it was a way to "not" have Hungary come to Austria's rescue . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

That was just sinister.


	4. Chapter 4

GR begins to flip through the reviews that were just shipped in. Takes one out of interest and it reads:

. . . oh boy Prussia is so gonna be UNawesomely disturbed about this one . . ."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

GR couldn't help having her lip quiver with nervousness mixed in with excitement while looking over the recent set of requests that had come in, "_Prussia ain't gonna like this . . ."_

The crowd of nations was under an awkward atmosphere: Belarus's cheeks were flaring, hot, red while sending death with her eyes to Lithuania, whom was still under the spells of love at the moment, GR, shuddered, "_GEEZ Lithuania! You've been lookin' like you've dosed to death!" _America has been gone a while, probably going through a _twenty-fourth _round of brushing his teeth and tongue of all taste, and don't even think about talking to an Austrian who just went through hell with the Prussian, Austrians are surprisingly scary when they're pissed and in pain.

GR took her stance in front of the nations and cleared her throat, "Another request was sent in-

"ANOTHER?!" Romano screeched, "When is this game going to END? It has been-a nothing but TORTUOUS REQUESTS after ANOTHER! I WANT-A THIS TO BE OVER NOW!"

GR let out a silent breath, "Ehh, sorry . . . I really can't promise you that."

Everyone awaited the next request, GR held the request in front of her, "Well this one is another set of three also!"

Iceland cocked his head, "Another set of three?"

"And "YOU" and your "BROTHER" are on it," GR smirked.

The rest of the Nordics turned their attention to them, Denmark had become engrossed, "The fish-smelling bros? Oooh, GR you've got my attention! Norway slapped him.

China abruptly stood, "What about the third on, ~aru~?"

GR's smile faltered, "Ahh, the third one . . . is for "West" Germany."

Prussia began to jump in excitement, "KESESE! WUNDERBAR! A DARE for mein awesome Bruder! Was ist ES? What IS it?

GR looked uneasy, " The DARE for Germany says this: "Germany gets dared to slap Russia in the face"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . "_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"_

The room had become dead silent, except for the hellish, song of Russia's chant of death . . . as you can see in the sentence above. **(A/N Hee Hee Fourth Wall X3)**

Prussia has ceased jumping, and had a sudden change of visage from "**A**ggravating **A**lbino" to "**P**rotective **P**russian." The Germany of the "East" tenderly through an arm around the "West" and shook a finger, "Never mind GR, you know what, scrap that one, that is NOT HAPPENING!"

Russia with an eerie aura surrounding him began to confront, "Oh, are you afraid I am going to bring about _harm_ to _baby brother_?"

Both brothers blushed. GR wanted to continue quickly before things got out of hand between the Russian and the Germans . . . . . _again._

"ANYway!" GR announced loudly, "The second DARE requested is that: "Iceland gets dared to call Norway, 'big brother' or 'oni-chan'" and the third: "Norway gets dared to not slap/hit/smack Denmark for a full 2 hours"

Denmark immediately went to Norway and waved a provoking finger, "OoOoOHh, IN YOUR FACE NORWAY! YOU HEARD THE WOMAN, YOU CAN NOT TOUCH "THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA" FOR TWO HOURS!" Denmark then moved his face closer to Norway's in a _more provoking_ manner, "Can you _handle_ it?" Norway only had a stone-face, except for a little irritated, bent in his eyebrows.

Denmark then began to make funny faces, seemingly wanting to torture Norway, "HA HA! YOU CAN'T SMACK ME! YOU CAN'T SMACK ME!" Denmark sang.

Denmark had it coming. Norway, without warning, swung a hand sharply across Denmark's cheek, making him fall over onto his back. Denmark cried and held a hand to his stinging face, "HEY, you weren't supposed to smack me!"

GR grinned, "Technically Danes, the two hours haven't started yet, it is only by "my" command, shall the timing start." Denmark whined while Norway had a face of glee appear, of course not just because of a childish Denmark . . . but because of Iceland's DARE; he must call him "big brother."

GR raised her hands to calm the crowd, "Now, let us start with Iceland's DARE," GR and the nations turned to youngest Nordic who sat in adorable embarrassment. GR sat at Iceland's feet, with much interest, "Alright Iceland, say "Big Broth- WAIT! I've got a better idea!" All eyes turned to the host

. . . .

. . . .

"Say . . . **"I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!"**

Considering that there were very few girl nations in the room, the place was instantly filled with _squealing!_ (Except for Belarus, that is.)

"YES, YES! OH PLEASE SAY IT! PLEASE SAY IT!" Hungary chanted. "It would be SO cute!" agreed Ukraine. "I have never heard you say it, can you PLEASE?" Lili begged. "YES! LOUD ENOUGH SO WE CAN ALL HEAR!" Taiwan added. "Ahh OUI, OUI! HONHONHON! I just _LOVE IT_ when two brothers break free from their emotional cages and finally _reveal _their brotherly love for each other!" **(A/N Wait, FRANCE?)**

If anyone could describe how red Iceland was at the moment, it would be Spain, you know why? _"Red as a tomato," _he always says. Norway could see the crimson blush spread throughout Iceland's face from cheek to ear, he then suddenly felt his smugness reduce. Iceland really _was_ embarrassed _big time_.

He leaned forward, "Come on Iceland, you can do it."

GR had a smirk on her face, "Yeah! It's for the readers, you know."

Iceland abruptly stood, his ears fuming red, "RIDICULOUS! I am NOT going to call him that!"

Norway grinned, "Come on, you can do it, _say you love me."_

"No way," Iceland whined, blushing, "It's . . . _it's embarrassing!"_

GR pinched the bridge of her nose, now starting to feel a little irritated, _Man, Iceland is showing lots of restraint here, well sorry requester, I tried . . ._

The host stood, hands on her hips, "Well, since it seems that Iceland won't _budge . . ._ let's get a move on with the other DARES shall we? GR whipped her head to the "German Bruders." Prussia was still seemingly tense and was shooting daggers towards Russia with his bloody, crimson eyes, Russia, of course, only gave a pokerface.

GR stepped forward, "Now now Prussia, relax okay? The requester wanted Germany to smack a certain Russian in th-

"LIKE HELL I'm letting my Bruder go _anywhere near_ that GUY!"

"C'mon Prussia, we don't want to disappoint the readers do we?"

"Well-

_**SMACK!**_

GR and Prussia whipped their heads around to see that Germany had risen from his seat and gave Russia a good, reddening slap across his pale, cheek. Germany then returned to the couch and sat down, content, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And as for Russia, he only grinned and held his face. He looked up at Prussia,

"I have received worse than this Prussia, don't worry, I won't hold a grudge against your brother about this "little thing," after all, this was only a "request," not a wanting of war . . . but I will have an opportunity for payback . . . _someday."_

The room was dead silent, except for the distant footsteps of a certain loud, nation finally coming out of the bathroom from _teeth-brushing. _GR lifted her eyes towards the ceiling hearing the stomps.

"Well, America is finally comin' down, we will have to catch 'im up the requests, aaaaannd NORWAY!" GR turned her head to the Nordic nation, "Those two hours start now, you cannot lay a finger on Denmark until time is up!"

Norway silently groaned. Finland patted him on the back, "Aww, you will be fine, those two hours will pass by quick, thanks to all of these "exciting" requests that are coming in!"

"Exciting?" questioned Denmark, who was still caressing his cheek, which was now turning purple.

America then bursted into view, "HEY DUDES, WHAT DID I MISS?"

GR shrugged her shoulders, "Well this was a very unique TRUTH or DARE chappie, wasn't it?"

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

_**O-O . . . . OMG!**_

_**I HAD PROMISED SOMEONE I'D POST THIS CHAPTER A LOOOOOONNNGGGG TIME AGO! AND I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! BLAME WRITERS' BLOCK AND FINALS' TESTS! NOT ME!**_

_**Okay Blame me . . . truth be told I am at times very bad at keepin' promises. A lot of things had overtook me. But here it is FINALLY! It had just been sittin' in my computer and I finally got off my rump to finish this sucker.**_

_**Yeah, Iceland had refused to call Norway ~Big Brother~ again to our disappointment.**_

_**Anyway, if you want to request remember to go to my Private Messaging box (PM) to request somethin'**_

_**Until then, GR :D**_


End file.
